


Irreversible

by brocanteur



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels and Demons, Elseworlds, F/F, Ficlet, Hades and Persephone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocanteur/pseuds/brocanteur
Summary: Joan and Jamie--angel and demon, a ficlet.





	

Jamie wore black. Joan wore white. They were, in that respect, at least, suitably appointed.

There was a rumor. A rumor that persists to this day. It was taken as truth, though it was not. It was not fact that the dark-winged Jamie Moriarty was able to steal away Joan Watson, an angel in the proper sense: white-winged, and upright. To say that Joan Watson was kidnapped, that she struggled and failed in her struggle to escape from the demon Moriarty, is calumny. 

Joan Watson did not struggle, not in the sense those who disseminate the story would have us believe. There was no carrying her away, not without her agreement. There was no binding up of arms and feet, no clipping of wings.  If she struggled, then the struggle was internal, one fought within the confines of her theretofore unblemished soul. 

If there is any truth to the story, it’s this: Jamie Moriarty, black-hearted and black-tongued, had fallen—despite her pride, and the desperation with which she clung to it—irreversibly, terrifyingly in love. Not the worst of it. The love, in itself, not the worst of it. The object of that love, however...

It was not, of course, ever Jamie’s intention to fall in love. Love was only the horrific byproduct of a battle lost in the trenches of the mortal world. They had warred over the soul of a miserable wreck, and Joan had won.

Joan had won _everything_. 


End file.
